zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Something For Everybody
Something For Everybody is a series created by Surfer45. It focuses on a 7th grader named Mark Alan coming to Decronian Middle School, all the while finding out the ways of the school and meeting his classmates and peers. The setting is an unknown city during 2011. It premiered on September 2, 2013, but was abandoned after Surfer45's VIP expired. Plot Season 1 First Day Mark arrives at Decronian Middle School, ready for the first day of 7th grade at his new school. Once he goes inside his class, he finds it won't be as normal as other years. Inside, peer Emma Minso is arguring with geek John Crosby on which is better: Star Wars or Star Trek? On the other side of the room, a small kid named Bobby Duggart is being bullied by Jack Patriot. Jack asks Bobby for completed homework, and he pays up. After that, their teacher, Mr. Harris, arrives and starts out the school year with a brief introduction and starts out Social Studies. After a few periods, it is time for lunch, and everybody heads to the lunchroom. While eating his lunch, Mark hears a whisper to him from another student named Frank Howitzer. Frank tells Mark that he has some tips on how to get by in the class of 2019. Mark agrees to listen, and hears that there only 7 main people in the class, everybody else is an average Joe. The first important person is Frank himself. He has all the good dirt and information on everybody in the class, especially the bully Jack. The second important person is Rex Jones, the bookworm of the class. He knows everything about literary classics. The third person is Emma Minso, the girl who was arguring with John. Frank says she's important because if you ask her about how to be a social butterfly, she'll know a whole lot. She also hangs with her friends, the twins Maria and Terri Mikonia. The twins are called The Shining Girls by kids in the class behind their backs. This is because Maria and Terri are as creepy as the twin girls from the actual Stanley Kubrick horror movie "The Shining." The fourth important person is Jack Patriot, the bully. As said before, Frank has the most dirt on him, so if Mark gets tied into a bad spot with Jack, Frank will give him information to embarass Jack with. The fifth is Virginia Micheals, the smart girl who's been the female class representative since 3rd grade. She knows a whole lot about upcoming events and decisions in the school, so if information on that is needed, ask her. The sixth is Dean Carver, a music-obsessed bizarro. If information is needed on music, mostly Led Zeppelin, he's the one to go to. The last is John Crosby, a Star Trek and technology loving super geek. Ask him about Star Trek or technology. Frank says that if Mark makes a name for himself in the class, he might add him to the list of VIPs. Mark agrees, and the bell rings for lunch to be over. Frank mentions that he never got Mark's name, so Mark introduces himself to Frank. After that, they head off to algebra. After all the periods are over, the class heads out of school and Mark thinks out loud, wondering what'll happen tomorrow. Rex mentions that all sorts of hubbub happens on the second day of school, such as the start of actual lessons, and Town Council elections. Mark acknowledges this, and prepares himself, and fares Rex a good bye. Yes, Virginia; There Is Somebody Better Than You The next day, Mark arrives at school and greets Frank. Frank asks Mark if he has heard that the school government (aka Town Council) elections are starting today. Mark tells him that Rex already told him about the elections. He also says that he is thinking about running for class representative. Frank laughs, and tells him that he will probably not beat Virginia if he decides to run. Mark ignores this bit of advice, and is now determined to run just to show that there can be someone else to be class rep besides her. Just then, Virginia arrives and rudely asks what Mark and Frank were discussing about her, and remarks that she did just get a haircut yesterday. Frank says that nobody cares and that it's none of her business what he and Mark were talking about. Mr. Harris then calms down the class and says that he will be discussing the school government positions. Only 8th graders are allowed to have the positions of president and vice president, but Mr. Harris says that the 7th graders are allowed to be class representatives. He asks the class directly that if the rumors about Virginia always being class rep are true. Everybody responds with a definite 'yes,' and Mr. Harris asks if anybody will be running against her. Mark raises his hand, and says he wants to run. Mr. Harris puts his and Virginia's name down for the class rep. He then says that Mark and Virginia are allowed to put up posters in the classroom, but no buttons or stickers, since the class went out of hand with those last year. Mr. Harris then says that the elections are on Friday, but since it is currently Tuesday, Mark asks if he is serious about only having 3 days to campaign. Mr. Harris replies that the school likes to get stuff like that out of the way as soon as possible. During lunch, Virginia, Maria, Terri, and Emma approach the table Mark, Frank, Rex, and John are sitting at. Virginia asks Mark if he is running against her for real. Mark says he actually is, and Maria says that he'll never beat Virginia. Rex and John say that Mark has their vote. Virginia then gets super mad, and calls Mark a skinny, scruffy-looking nerfherder out of jealous rage. Emma beckons for Virginia to come back to their table, but she refuses and is about to insult Mark more when Emma grabs her by the shoulder and takes her back to the girls' table. Frank, Mark, Rex, and John are silent for a moment and then the bell rings for algebra. The boys then leave the lunchroom to go to algebra. Virginia tries to go after them, but Emma pulls her back and tells her that the boys have already left. Meanwhile, Rex, John, Mark, and Frank arrive at algebra. Since the girls still have not arrived, John tells Mark that he thinks they were sent to the principal's office. In the middle of this conversation, Virginia, Emma, Maria, and Terri come into the classroom. The algebra teacher, Ms. Ford, asks them if they have gotten a tardy pass, since they are late for class. Emma admits they haven't, and go to the entrance to get one. Later, while Ms. Ford is in the middle of a lesson, the girls arrive back at the classroom with their tardy passes. Ms. Ford lets them join the class for the lesson. Rex says to the boys that Virginia sits next to him, and asks for good luck. Once Virginia sits down in her seat next to Rex, he nervously greets her. Virginia then starts writing a note, and slides it to Rex. Rex reads the note, and it says, "Meet me at the entrance of the school, 3:10 PM. - Virginia" Rex then shows the note to Mark, when Ms. Ford catches them passing notes. She confiscates the note, and reads it aloud. Upon seeing Virginia's name in the note, she questions her about the signature. Virginia replies in an innocent voice, saying that she had nothing to do with the note, and the writing isn't even her handwriting. Ms. Ford looks sternly at Virginia, and says that it is most definitely her writing, since she knows Virginia's handwriting from being the math teacher in 6th grade. Virginia turns red in her cheeks and says she can explain, but only provides stuttering. She is then sent out in the hall by Ms. Ford. Later, while Ms. Ford hands out a worksheet, she goes out in the hall to deal with Virginia while everybody works on the sheet. Once the door closes, Rex, Mark, Frank, John, and even Emma, Maria, and Terri have a large syndicated snicker. After Ms. Ford and Virginia speak outside, Virginia enters back into the room, ordered to sit in her seat. As she does, the bell rings for school to be over. Later, Mark arrives home and tells his mom about him running for class representative. Mark says he needs to make a poster for his campaign. Mrs. Alan calls her husband and Mark's dad into the room, since she is not a good artist while Mr. Jim Alan, however, is. Mark tells his dad about the campaign for class rep, and the poster. Jim says that he will go get some materials and pictures for the poster, but before he leaves the room, he reminds Mark that it will be their last project worked on together before Jim is deployed to Afghanistan. Mark understands, so Jim then leaves the room to go find a picture. Meanwhile, at 3:10 PM, a normal student named Tony is waiting for his carpool when Virginia arrives and tells Tony about her hatred for Mark's sudden popularity. Tony asks what she's going to do about it, and Virginia reveals that she is going to rig the votes on Voting Day. She begs Tony not to tell, and Tony tells her that he won't tell anybody, but he disregards her statements and makes a plan to expose her once she wins. On Voting Day, Mr. Harris asks Bobby to hand out the voting slips. Once he is done and everybody has cast their votes, Virginia replaces the slips with fake ones all voting for her. Later, Mr. Harris counts up the votes and announces that Virginia has won, unknown of her switching the votes. Rex, Frank, Emma, Maria, Terri, and John all complain, saying that they had voted for Mark. As Mr. Harris calms the class down, Tony raises his hand and exposes that Virginia said that she would rig the votes. The whole class gasps, and Tony smirks and sits down. Mr. Harris asks Virginia if this is true. She starts to say something, but ends up crying her eyes out instead. Mr. Harris takes this as a sign that the story is true, disqualifies her from the election, and announces Mark as the winner. Frank congratulates Mark on his narrow victory, but Mark says he has Tony to thank, for without him, Virginia would have won. Meanwhile, Mary consoles Virginia, telling her that she'll get Mark next time. Virginia agrees, and the episode ends. Post-War Dream The episode begins on the Monday of next week. As people congratulate Mark on winning the position of class rep, Mark thanks Tony for exposing Virginia's plans. Mr. Harris then reminds Virginia that she has In-School Suspension once the bell rings for 1st period. After school ends, Mark asks his mom where Dad is. She tells Mark that Jim is needed by the army as soon as possible and has to leave that night. Mark says that he will get up at 2:00 AM and tell his dad goodbye, but his mom tells him not to. Mark does not heed her warning and still gets up to tell Mr. Alan goodbye. After a tearful departure, Mark is caught by Mrs. Alan and sent to bed. Viewership Normal episodes usually average about 50 views, while Crowd-Pleaser episodes can reach to over 110 views. Currently, the least watched episode is episode 14, with 31 views as of December 23. Ending and Revival Something for Everybody was put on a hiatus in January 2014. Any possibility of a continuation on Zimmer Twins ended with Surfer45's VIP expiring and his decision to not renew in February 2014. However, on April 13, 2015, Surfer45 decided to revive the series on an external website over a year after his departure from Zimmer Twins. The first part of Season 1.5 will debut on April 15. Behind the scenes *Virginia calling Mark a scruffy-looking nerfherder is a reference to a scene in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *The name of the episode Yes, Virginia; There Is Somebody Better Than You is a reference to a reply to a question asking "Is There A Santa Claus?" written by Francis Church in 1897. *The name of the episode Post-War Dream is a reference to the Pink Floyd song of the same name. *The military base mentioned in Post-War Dream, Fort Zancudo, is a reference to the military base of the same name in the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Series